I Was Made For You
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: "I was going to prepare a speech, but we all know how horrible I am with words. Instead of embarrassing myself with a speech, I put this video together with a couple of friends." - Finn. Klaine Wedding.


**I got inspired when I heard this song on Pandora. I've been frantically writing this since I heard it about an hour and a half ago. I was waiting for the perfect inspiration for this prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the song used for the title / montage, which is The Story by Sara Ramirez.**

* * *

><p>"I was going to prepare a speech, but we all know how horrible I am with words," Finn lightly joked, as the lights in the ballroom dimmed the slightest bit.<p>

The dimmed lighting made it hard to see the newlywed couple that were still staring at each other with these starry eyes akin to the ones in high school romances. Their love was truly something from a storybook, Finn quickly decided, as the title shot for the video was shown on a large projection screen behind him.

"Instead of embarrassing myself with a speech, I put this video together with a couple of friends," Finn said, smiling over at the table that the Glee Club was currently inhabiting.

The couple laced hands, as a gentle piano and guitar melody started up along with a screenshot of an iPhone message with a single word - courage. The picture made every person in the room faintly smile because they all knew the story of how they had met. It had made Rachel absently press her hand over her heart.

_All of these lines across my face_  
><em>Tell you the story of who I am<em>  
><em>So many stories of where I've been<em>  
><em>And how I got to where I am<em>

The pictures quickened pace as it showcased their separate childhoods, before slowing to their times as best friends together. It even included a scan of the notebook page with their initials in a giant red heart.

"Aww!" A collective group response was for their first official picture together.

It was taken after the New Directions' Night of Neglect, where everyone was hanging out in the choir room. Brittany had been amazed by Mike's new camera. She sort of went on a candid rampage, including a bunch of test shots of the ceiling and the floor tiles. But, by far, the best picture from the bunch has been the one where Kurt and Blaine had their foreheads touching in an intimate way.

Truth be told, Brittany claimed that she was trying to get a picture of the brooch on Kurt's sweater. Instead, she ended up with a picture that summed up the look of love that no one could eloquently word.

_But these stories don't mean anything_  
><em>When you've got no one to tell them to<em>  
><em>It's true, I was made for you<em>

A video had been edited in where Blaine was chasing Kurt around the piano at a laid back after-Nationals Glee rehearsal. It had quickly been snapped by Puck - who proved his official softness in that one moment - with Mike's fancy camera.

"Say it," Kurt's voice said from the speaker system, louder than the background music.

"You can't make me," Blaine taunted, as Kurt placed a haphazard kiss on Blaine's cheek, almost as a preemptive apology for tickling him.

"Say it," Kurt said, once more, as Blaine tried to wriggle his way out of between the piano and Kurt's body.

"Kurt Hummel is my favorite person in the world, and I love him with all of my heart," Blaine finally gave in, as the tickling stopped.

"Was that so hard?" Kurt asked, getting a look from Blaine, "Don't reply."

_I climbed across the mountaintops_  
><em>Swam all across the ocean blue<em>  
><em>I crossed all the lines when I broke all the rules<em>  
><em>But baby I broke them all for you<em>

The next set of photos was from the annual Hummel trip to Chicago to see relatives in the area. It had taken all of Kurt's effort to convince his father to let Blaine come on the trip. In fact, he'd nearly given up, when his dad gave in.

All of the pictures had been taken by Carole, who decided that this was a trip worth remembering. She had the camera glued to her hand and face for the majority of the trip, which embarrassed the group of boys around her. But, she didn't care. And, in the end neither did Kurt or Blaine because she had gotten a lovely shot of them cuddling on Kurt's hotel bed.

"I can't even handle this," Santana cried out, quickly dabbing at her eyes with a napkin as to not mess up her mascara.

It ended with a picture of their blackened silhouettes kissing on the beach with a picturesque sunset as the background. The picture did nothing but worsen Santana's frantic burst of emotion, which Brittany was quick to ease.

_Oh because even when I was flat broke_  
><em>You made me feel like a million bucks<em>  
><em>You do, and I was made for you<em>

It may have been cheesy, but Finn had to make sure that this verse lined up with the pictures that Rachel had from their escapade of New York after graduation. Rachel squealed, as her snapshots of the couple in New York flashed across the screen. The instrumental part of the song was lowered in volume, as Finn tapped the microphone to make sure that it was still on.

"I know I said that I wouldn't embarrass myself, or Kurt for that matter," Finn joked, gaining a few chuckles from his audience, "But, I just wanted to say that we've been through of this together, man. I feel obligated to tell Blaine to protect you, since I never gave him that speech before. It's coming later, buddy."

"I can't wait," Blaine called back to Finn, as Kurt squeezed their intertwined fingers on the table.

"I just think that there couldn't have been a better match for these two. From the very first start, everyone thought that you two were in for the long haul. We're glad to see that we we're right," Finn said, sharing a broad smile with the Glee Club table.

The pictures continued to flow right on through to their NYU graduation.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_  
><em>It's hiding the words that don't come out<em>  
><em>And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed<em>  
><em>They don't know my head is a mess<em>

This picture set was bursting with various pictures from their graduation trip to Disney World with Blaine's family. They had allowed Blaine to pick where he wanted to spend his graduation party, so naturally he chose Disney World. He was quick to add that it was the happiest place in the world, which was fitting since he had just graduated college.

Another video clip started to play with Kurt and Blaine staring at the entrance of The Haunted Mansion, where Blaine was tugging on Kurt's arm towards the start of the queue.

"There is not enough money in the world to make me go in there," Kurt huffed, managing to twist his wrist out of Blaine's grip.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, making the photographer chuckle from off camera.

"No," Kurt firmly said, as Blaine closed the gap between them in two quick strides.

"Please," Blaine quietly begged, lacing their fingers, "I don't want to go alone. Please. I'll buy you ice cream afterwards."

"I hate you," Kurt caved, putting on his best scowl as Blaine practically skipped to the entrance of the queue line.

_No they don't know who I really am_  
><em>And they don't know what I've been through<em>  
><em>Like you do, and I was made for you<em>

A picture was shown of the happy couple standing in front of their apartment door; it was their first apartment to themselves. The next group of pictures were a collection of random pictures from their first apartment days.

The highlight of the set was easily the one of Blaine running from a sheep at the petting zoo that Blaine begged Kurt to accompany him to. Kurt easily snapped the photo, before doubling over in hearty laughter. Blaine said that he would get his payback, eventually.

Blaine's payback ended up being watching Brittany's duck chase Kurt around their apartment while duck-sitting for the weekend that Brittany and Santana had retreat to a spa. It never ceased to lose it's humor value, since Kurt looked like an absolute maniac flailing around the apartment.

_All of these lines across my face_  
><em>Tell you the story of who I am<em>  
><em>So many stories of where I've been<em>  
><em>And how I got to where I am<em>

The last set of photos contained everything after the proposal, which was quite a lot since Kurt had insisted that planning a wedding takes time. There were some from Kurt's first major Broadway performance as a minor character with three total lines, which was enough for getting hit footing in the industry. It even included running into Mercedes and Sam in Central Park.

There were quite a few from a Warbler reunion back in Ohio, where the boys decidedly jammed out to Teenage Dream and Candles, paying homage to the newly engaged boys. But, it also included a whole bunch of silly faced shots, which still made all of the Dalton boys smile upon seeing, even though it was months ago.

The final photo that the video paused on was taken for their wedding invitations. They were both in dashing suits facing each other with intimate smiles and linked hands. Their look could only have been described as pure love. It easily pricked tears at the eyes of the audience, even though no one would measure up to Santana, who was uncontrollably weeping over the video.

"Their love is so beautiful," Santana blubbered, as Brittany soothingly rubbed her back.

_But these stories don't mean anything_  
><em>If you've got no one to tell them to<em>  
><em>It's true that I was made for you<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you<em>

"Today, we celebrate everything you have found in each other – a best friend, a lover, a mentor, a soul mate. May each day of your lives together begin with this beautiful ceremony. Congratulations Kurt and Blaine!" Finn read from the card that Rachel had prepared for him ahead of time.

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed to the other half of Furt, who was quickly swigging the nerves away with his champagne glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are my personal brand of crack.<strong>


End file.
